


One day our love will be true </3

by Onlyplatonicirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, Dream Smp, M/M, drans, dreamnotfound, i hope im the first one to do this, im not even in this fandom i just thought the hashtag was HILARIOUS, probably not tho the internet is very large, this is a joke fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/pseuds/Onlyplatonicirl
Summary: Dream is heartbroken about George rejecting him on valentine's day, so full of sorrow, he turns to someone else for comfort and love <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sans/Dream
Comments: 40
Kudos: 44





	One day our love will be true </3

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke
> 
> im not putting any disclaimers because i actively wish that the ccs would read my work.

It was a dark night in Minecraf.

The square moon was high up in the sky, the only source of light in the darkness as zombies and spiders roamed aimlessly in circles looking for something to kill.

The nearest manmade cities were hundreds of blocks away. This part of the map was nothing but undisturbed nature, a river flowing through a canyon of stone and dirt. But dug into the side of the mountain was a little door. Two torches were placed on either side, providing a indication of the hovel’s location in case it was ever lost.

In the interior of the little house was simple. Beyond simple actually. It was only a few blocks wide, with just enough space to stand. A crafting table and a bed were the only furnishings, but even so the two residents felt crammed. One sat on the bed while the other huddled in the corner, his knees curled up to his chest and his head in the crooks of his elbows. He recounted his tale of woe to the other.

“- and then I asked him if he would be MY valentine, and he said no!!! He DENIED me!! I’ve literally never been more heartbroken in my life. There wasn’t even the slightest bit of hesitation, like he doesn’t even care about me! Not even a little bit!”

Dream rubbed his eyes on his hoodie sleeve, sniffling like a toddler. His face was covered in tears and snot after having cried for the last 12 hours straight.

“A-And then I called my mom and told her that George was breaking up with me, and then h-he laughed at m-m-m-me… all I want is to be l-loved on this bitch of an earth, but it seems like no one cares. So that’s why I ran far away from the town. I just needed to be alone.”

“yeah that’s rough buddy, but quick question who the fuck are you and where am i,” asked Sans, who was sitting cross-legged on the bed watching Dream cry.

“I’m Dream Minecraft,” responded Dream.

“kay that’s great but that still doesn’t answer the question of how i got here.”

“You never asked that.”

“well i’m asking it now piss brain.”

“STOP BEING MEAN TO ME SANS,” Dream sobbed. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE A REAL ONE.”

“what the fuck is happening,” Sans replied, his eyes going dark.

Dream cried for another 30 minutes because he was a loser, but eventually managed to pull himself together to ask Sans his Burning Question.

“Sans I need you to help me make George jealous, it’s important.”

“why.”

“Because I said so.”

“Did you seriously jump into another video game to steal a potential boyfriend to make your other boyfriend jealous.”

“He’s not my boyfriend now, but… every night I wish he was.” Flower petals fell from the sky (or the roof because they were inside) as Heat Waves started playing out of nowhere. All the zombies started aggressively dancing to it.

“Listen please you have to just help me get my man, the love of my life Gerog <3333.”

“fine whatever.” Said Sans. Dream made tea kettle noises in delight. “then please let me go home, i am so scared.” but Dream didn’t answer because he was busy phasing through a wall

And so they started coming up with a plan on how to trick Georgenotfound into accepting Dream as his valentine. After a long and grueling 30 seconds of careful planning they were ready to execute their brilliant ideas.

George screamed bloody murder when he saw Sans Undertale walking around his Minecraft server (understandable) holding hands with Dream. The height difference was so stupid.

“Guess what GEORG?? I have a NEW BOYFRIEND NOW and it’s SANS FROM UNDERTALE!! I don’t need you, I NEVER needed you. This is my one true love and we have a deeper bond than me and you ever had!! I HOPE YOU FEEL BAD AND ANGRY!!!”

And then Sans and Dream kissed each other but I’m not going into further detail than that because if this is taken out of context I will literally lose all of my friends.

George eyes slowly starting crossing as his braincells actively began to shut down. “But dream I don’t understand!!! D: What did I do to you!!!!!”

‘YOU REJECTED ME GEORGE. YOU REJECTED ME AND I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR IT. I HOPE ALL THE FOOD YOU EAT IS SLIGHTLY MOLDY FROM HERE ON OUT BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY HEART.”

Then for the next 5 months Sans and Dream were boyfirneds and did everything together and this made George very sad and mad (understandable). But soon snas started accidentally falling in love with Deam.

How could this BE Sans asked himself. I’m canonically asexual!! (I think. I don’t know I read that somewhere saying that its canon but its probably not DX) But he couldn’t help it. His cheeks would blush their fanon blue blush when dream would hold his small skeleton hand and kiss him in front of George. It didn’t feel like acting anymore, sans was SO in love with Dream.

“DREAM.” He said one day. “IM ACTUALLY IN LVOE WITH YOU, I CANT PRETEND ANYMORE. FORGET GEORGE LETS BY A HOUSE TOGETHER.”

“s-sans,,,” said dream dramatically, starting to cry tears of bliss. “im in love with you too. My feelings with George are over, I don’t want to Pretennd any more!!”

So then they made out with each other a LOT and it was super duper sexvy. But at that perfect hot moment suddenly the door broke down. It was KOMAEDA!

“BABE????” he said, shocked. “W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS GREEN MAN WITH A DINNER PLATE TAPED TO HIS FACE???”

Sans started panicking. “Babe no, I swear, this isn’t what it looks like.”

“BABE??” repeated Dream incredulously, absolutely SEETHING livid angry. “You’re already in a relationship???

“wait no I can explain-“

Nagito Komaeda burst into angry tears. “So THIS IS why you didn’t show up on Sunday?? You were with THIS twink???”

“Komaeda please,” Sans began to cry as his emotions took hold. “We couldn’t keep going on like this. Our relationship was built upon lies and neither of us were truly happy. I’m sorry you had to walk in on me with someone else but the fact of the matter is that I’ve fallen out of love over the years. It was fun while it lasted but the impression you’ve been making on my soul lately isn’t the same. It hurts. You used to be so wonderful but over the years you’ve changed. After that Kanye West tour I just couldn’t look at you the same way again. And I can tell that deep down you’re hollow as well. It’s time we split and find a way to make ourselves feel whole again instead of staying in the destructive cycle we created for ourselves.”

And then tommyinnit fell off a cliff and fucking died lol. The world was happier now bc he was annoying.

At that moment Georgenotfounf kicked down the door a second time and said, in a British acent “Komaeda’s right, you two suck. Snog me Nagito”

Then George hooked up with Komaeda and lived happily ever after, and they made out. George and Komaeda’s make out session was WAY hotter than dream and sans’ because BOTH OF THEM HAD ACTUAL LIPS. Groge gave Dreamt he middle finger (omg) and Dream went into a coma the end FUCK YOu

**Author's Note:**

> new otp <3##33#3333333333333333#


End file.
